Poison
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: Potions class, a Slytherin Prince, A Gryffindor Princess and song.. Chaos ensures.. Song Fic Part of a series I am doing or will be doing.. this is part one


* * *

Poison

Written By Alexaviera.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the publishing companies that made the book come to life, I am just borrowing these characters,I do not own them. No Copyright infringement intended. I do not make a profit off of this I am just a fan.

The song Poison is written and preformed by Groove Coverage, again no copyright infringement intended just a fan of the song and thought I'd be interesting to use it for this pairing.

* * *

Poison:

Draco was in potions class as usual he leaned back and he waited for the chaos around him, normally it would please him to no end to watch the potions master and head of house to ridicule students, He would find amusement in their faces twisted in fear and especially potty and the weasel.

He watched as if on cue to his thoughts his Godfather seemed to swoop down on Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He however paused a moment when he realized that his God Father had not stopped in front of potty or the Weasel but instead..

Hermione looked up from her cauldron as she did she met the eyes of the Potions master. For a moment her breath caught as he just glared at her. He then twisted his face into a smirk and then he waved his wand over her cauldron of potion. She groaned as he had drained it and then as if challenging her to speak up.

"it seems that the insufferable know it all has made a mistake in her assignment today, perhaps it is due to you being more focused on other things? Perhaps if you were to sit seperately from your boyfriends you could concentrate more?"

Snape then sneered as he put a thought into plan and he looked at her.

"move your new assigned seat is back there next to Mr Malfoy and I feel rest assured that you will not interfere in these two dunderheads potions again do I make myself clear Miss Granger or it will be detention for every night for the rest of the term."

Hermione looked shocked and was going to open her mouth to speak when she then just closed her mouth and she looked down at her desk and nodded. She for a moment just went mechanically to gathering her books and parchment and then got up without a sound of protest and made her way to the back of the room. As she did this Snape watched her with interest. He sneered more now as he believed he finally broken the insufferable and blasted know it all Granger. Hermione for her own accord was very angry but she would not challenge the potions master on this,She could not afford to have time away from her studies and knew that it would not look good on her transcript when she graduated that she had received detentions with the Potions Master.

She sat down quietly and began to assemble her workstation, Not once uttering a word or sound other than forced calm breathing. Snape was satisfied as he then made his way to his desk and he then sat down.

"have it noted that Gryffindor has now lost fifty points due to,insubordinate behavior and it really displeases me that the Head girl of all people act so fragmentary . The rest of you open your books to chapter seven and read amongst yourselves. "

Snape then went to writing and the only sound in the room was his own scratching of quill across parchment. He looked down his head and face obscured by the carpet of greasy black hair. He secretly was smiling as he tried to keep from laughing out loud indeed. He had finally it seemed to be able to put the mud-blood in her place for once. He knew as a teacher he was responsible for the welfare of all students but this one as well as Potter and Weasley, they tried his patience. He knew he was in all rights as he had made it perfectly clear that Miss Granger was not to help out the other two students,in fact he had just stated such as they had entered the room.

Hermione was quiet as she looked down at her book, the only display of her total anger and hatred of the potions master was evident on how she held her book in a death grip. Her knuckles were white as she then just went to reading. She was now angry and infuriated,how dare he do that to her? True she was helping out a student but the other teachers in the school would have given her points for demonstrating an act of kindness surely. But to lose fifty points for just being herself and helping someone? It was not right it did not sit well with her either.

Everyone went to making their potions and Hermione for a moment just was still angry as she let her potion simmer. She however did not realize that she had grabbed the wrong ingredient and was about to place it in the cauldron when a hand stopped her.

"Granger, I don't fancy being blown up,now will you pay attention to the potion in front of you instead of having day dreams about the weaselbee?"

Draco said this iritated as she then turned and glared at him sharply. She was angry as it was but now she was feeling murderous, how dare he accuse her of not making a perfect potion, She then opened her hand and the ingredient fell into the cauldron, for a moment nothing happened but then there was a popping sound and she stared in horror as the cauldron seemed to come to life on it's own and her potion bubbled up and then there was a loud bang.

Smoke filled the classroom as then it seemed the purple smoke was siphoned off by the potion masters wand, however the students had breathed in the air in surprise and Severus did not know what the effects if any of it the potion would do to his students. He looked around and then saw nothing was out of sorts at all and relaxed.

In that moment something seemed to snap in Hermione as she stood and looked at Malfoy, she saw his sneer and she then opened her mouth as she did it surprised her the words coming out and she was unable to stop them. However as they did it was lyrical and she didn't know what had possessed her.

_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

She got up on top of the table as she continued glaring at him and for a moment she smirked a smirk worthy of a slytherin. For a moment he looked at her surprised as she did this,His gray eyes centered on her as she then opened her mouth and continued it seemed to sing as she did he watched her amused but also there was something there a spark in his eyes.

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games

Hermione was glaring at him as she said this, and to the life of her she began to dance, swaying her hips as she did so. Professor Snape as well as everyone else in the room was gobsmacked as they saw the Head girl and Gryffindor goody two shoes looking at Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince and bad boy and sing to him. For a moment no one did anything as she continued to sing and looked at Draco,she for a moment then looked over at him in a way that made the slytherin in question swallow with a lump in his throat. Her words hitting him it seemed and affecting him somehow.

As she danced it semed all the guys in the room stopped and stared. Draco actually smirked as he knew that the girl would be horrified later with what she was doing however it was entertaining. She leaned forward then she seemed to crawl over to him where he stood at the table.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

He then saw her open the first top three buttons of her white oxford school shirt and he took in a calming breath. Her words were punctuated by the act and he felt light headed and something else that he hadn't expected.. She smirked as she showed him her black lace bra and she then licked her lips a moment. He was sweating now as he looked at her, He gulped. Forgetting anyone else was in the room he just smiled then and took his fill of looking at her. Granger had grown up and he realized for the first time that those robes hid too much indeed. When had she gotten so voluptuous? She continued to sing now as she did she grabbed the end of his tie and pulled him closer. Their lips mere inches apart now as she then sang seductively.

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

She then pulled him hard to her as she did he grabbed her waist and lifted her and their lips met finally clashing together. He groaned as she kissed him back,her hair bound in a bun came loose as he pulled the pins out throwing them and he caressed her hair. She moaned as he then made her sit and he looked at her licking his lips a moment. Still it seemed mesmerized by her.

A clearing of throats and then noises of shouts came from all directions but he didn't care as he took her hand and then kissed it a moment before he then looked over at his head of house,Professor and God Father. He was surprised to see him smiling and not irritated at all. What even surprised him more was the words out of his mouth next.

"Alright now back to your seats everyone."

Draco then realized that he and Hermione were staring at each other and she had her back turned to the professor, her shirt still undone and her lips swollen from the kiss she had given him. Her eyes looked into his and he saw so much there in that moment,so much that shocked him even. It wasn't finished yet and they both seemed to feel that and know it, however it seemed somehow no one else had seen or they were good pretenders,to have noticed what had transpired between Hermione and Draco. He lifted her hand again and kissed it as she re-buttoned her shirt and winked at him.

Yes this was going to be an interesting turn of events as she then seemed to gather her hair up and go on acting like nothing had happened out of character. Draco then sighed as he too went back to his book, was it all in his imagination then? Was he then nutters? He wondered as he then realized it had happened, it had to have happened as he then saw her look over at him through her lashes and blush slightly.

The sound of the chimes indicating classes were over for the day sounded and Hermione was gathering her things as she did she smiled to herself and she then put all her things in her bag. She dropped her quill on the floor and bent down crawling under the table to get it. A hand touched hers and she turned her head and looked at him, his blue gray eyes questioning her brown ones a moment then he nodded and went to straighten up. She then sighed in relief as she got up and she saw he was waiting by the door for her, a part of her nervous to what he would say or act.


End file.
